Hail
by ink-splatter
Summary: Hitsugaya gives up on his love for MomoMomo wakes up from the coma yet another bittersweet stuff review if you enjoyed it as much as i did edited this time


**A/N**: well, i just had to write something about this certain white-haired-Taichou; don't kill me okay? I'm on a haste here so i didn't double-check on my grammar-forgive me-

**ink: **same old excuses

**splatter:** excuse me for apologizing

**ink:** well, i hope it's worth reading

**splatter:** it is! If you try...

disclaimer: no matter how i wish to own shiro-chan i can't; they are not mine...sniffs...

**Hail**

Hitsugaya Toshiro is alien to all emotions except one-_anxiety_. Ever since he was a kid all he remembers is the feeling of being constantly anxious. Even with Hinamori Momo by his side. He was always anxious on whether he would measure up to her expectations or not. Then she became a shinigami. The more anxious Toshiro had become; _What if she meets someone else? What if she doesn't come back? What if she forgets me?_ Those were his anxious thoughts. And when his best friend did return, it was all just to blabber out the glory that was her Aizen-Taichou. All the more reason for Toshiro to become anxious. Someone is definitely out to steal away _his _Hinamori Momo. Toshiro then swore to become stronger, so that he could be rid of the only emotion that ties him down to being weak. And so he became a shinigami himself. Not just any shinigami-mind you, but **_the_** _**Taichou** _of the tenth division. He was certain that Momo would stop talking about her _Taichou _and would eventually notice _him_. But alas, his Momo was too far away already when he came to retrieve her from the clutches of her beloved Taichou. He had been too late. And so the anxiety faded, but then it had been replaced by emptiness. Now Hitsugaya Toshiro is just an empty husk. There is no need to be anxious anymore that is why he decided to become empty. He coated his heart-or what was left of it, with absolute iciness that even Hyourinmaro despises. Toshiro had become the very element that he wields. He instinctively knew that he needed to do that, if he is to survive. He thought that being empty would help, but then being empty did not shield him from his apparently deeply buried emotion-one that had started first-even _before_ the anxiety-**_love_**. Yes. Hitsugaya Toshiro loves Hinamori Momo, he had to loose her to someone else before he realized it himself. And with love comes _pain_. That is why even though he feels empty, the pain still lingers; it doesn't go away. Specially since the one he loves the most does not love him back and is now in her eternal sleep. How he wished he could have admitted before, that he loves her; how he wished he had at least told her. He had become strong for what? For nothing.

He had grown considerably during the long years Hinamori Momo slept. He had grown, yes, but he had died as well the day Momo fell into the hands of coma. He silently walked down the all too familiar corridors of the 4th division healing quarters. Today is the day that Momo slipped into coma. Today is the day that he had died. With almost mechanical gait he managed to bring himself by his best friend's bedside. There he shakes with barely controlled rage as he still vividly remembers her, laying brokenly in the pool of her own blood. How he would love to kill Aizen over and over again for every drop. Then he left, just as quietly as he came. He did not say a word nor touched her hand like he used to, years before. Somehow he seemed to be doing things out of habit and nothing else. Surely, he's worse than a hollow. He does not have a life anymore.

Girls squealed as he passed them by on his way out from Momo's room. He sighed, used to it already. He did not care for his looks anymore. It wouldn't even matter to him even if he did not grow any taller. But he did, in a drop-dead-gorgeous kind of way, and it had been a source of more discomfort rather than salvation from being a 'midget' as he was often called before. He unconsciously ruffled his hair. His mind wandered off to his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku. She's in no better shape than he is. Ever since being betrayed by Gin, she had become like him- a lifeless puppet bound by duty and nothing else. He noticed the prolonged drinking and the uncomfortable silence that they share when inside their headquarters. Somehow, they never quite make it past the 'getting over' stage. And he sighed-yet again. He had wandered right into a field of daisies. He stared down at it with contempt. How can these flowers bloom so happily when his world is in shambles? How can they dance carelessly with the wind while Momo lay motionless when she could've been dancing with them? Without much thought, he had drawn Hyourinmaro from his sheath. He was going to freeze everything within his sight to "protect" it from being destroyed when he heard the faintest sound he would have died for just to hear again. "Shi-shiro-chan..." the soft, almost inaudible whisper reached his ears. He stood tensed, not breathing for what seemed to be an eternity. He did not move, lest it was all part of his perpetually troubled mind's illusion. "Shiro-chan..." it came again. Slowly, as if he might break, he turns to look behind him. There, bathed in sunlight, frail and thin, supporting herself on the pillar of the gazebo; stood Hinamori Momo. He felt Hyourinmaru's surprise much like his own. It has been a while since Hyourinmaru made his presence felt, he even thought that even his Zanpakouto had given up on him. "Hi-hinamori..." He stuttered. Momo gave him one weak smile that lights up her pale features. In one flash step he was in front of her enveloping his one and only love in a fierce yet gentle hug. He felt her tensed but then gave in into his arms. "Shiro-chan...gomen..." Momo started, "No, Hinamo- Momo, **_I _**am sorry **_I_** wasn't strong enough to protect you." Toshiro restrained himself from crushing Momo's fragile body in his hug. "Shiro-chan I shouldn't have doubted you, I-" whatever it was Hinamori Momo was trying to say was cut off by Toshiro's gentle kiss. Her eyes widened but then she allowed herself to kiss him back weakly. Toshiro reluctantly stopped and pushed her gently at arm's length away from him, "Momo, I love you. I know I have loved you even before I knew what love was." Toshiro blushed furiously as he averted his gaze away from Momo's eyes; he does not know what possessed him to do that to Momo. "Somehow, I know too **_Toshiro_**. Everytime you are near, I know. I can feel you all the time. I was just too-stubborn and I guess what happened broke me in pieces that I had difficulty collecting inside me. I woke up as soon as I fixed myself so you wouldn't be too lonely anymore. Look, you even neglected Hyourinmaro..." Momo reached up to touch his cheek. Toshiro enveloped her hand in his own, he felt so happy to be able to touch her like that. Momo noticed how much he had grown, her hand fits nicely in Toshiro's own. "Shiro-chan, you have grown while I wasn't looking." she added in her soft, gentle voice. "I guess I have grown for you, bed-wetter Momo, so that you will not look for any other Taichou but me." he added kissing her again. Somehow he couldn't seem to get enough of her kisses.

Not far from them, Unohana Taichou restrains her people from disturbing the couple. She smiled knowingly as she watched them walk out from the field of Daisies. Toshiro carrying Momo like a bride. " Unohana Taichou, Hinamori will be moved in my care starting today." He declared, more in a commanding tone than a request. "I understand." She said smiling kindly at the pair.

Toshiro walked contentedly carrying Hinamori Momo in his arms where she dozed off, still exhausted from her ordeal. Unconsciously, she gripped Toshiro's robe tightly as if he'd disappear if she lets go. Toshiro smiled, gazing down at the woman in his arms. He is not empty anymore. Momo had once again filled in the gaping void in his being. He could only wish for his lieutenant to find her own happiness for he has found his and he would never let go of her either.

Inside Toshiro's soul, Hyourinmaro sighed happily. Finally the hail stopped coming. He basked in the familiar calm coolness of his chosen's soul knowing for certain that the worst had come to pass and his world will never be deathly cold again.


End file.
